


Supervision

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John can't resist back-seat driving.





	Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> Some pre-Halloween silliness. I have no idea what Rodney's doing! A blended digital manip.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7376/amqzaz0yt42vqowzg.jpg)

 

 [on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/179581426550/supervision)


End file.
